


Mammillaria gracilis

by theonetryingtolive



Series: Keep On Reaching (We’re All Stars) [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Frank gives you a gift.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Series: Keep On Reaching (We’re All Stars) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172366
Kudos: 5





	Mammillaria gracilis

Frank looked at his options carefully. He could go for something smaller, subdued. On the other hand, he could try something bigger, a loud statement. Then there was the option of more than one. He could pick multiples, too. He looked up when Micro, in complete disguise, approached the table. He was probably going insane in the van as he watched Frank trying to make a decision.

“Pick one. Any of them. Doesn’t matter which. It can’t be that hard. Grab one and let’s go.”

Frank rolled his eyes and looked back at the table. He wanted something simple but big enough too. Eventually he opted for the 20 cm one. He took his time paying, too. To spite Micro.

It was on the table when you came back to the safe house. There was a note scribbled in Frank’s handwriting. The pot was plain yellow, but the contents brought a big smile to your face. It was a short but round, healthy looking cactus. Mammillaria gracilis, the note had said.

You took the pot to the bedroom. It was cold without Frank but you had faith in him. He’d come back, as he always did. You placed the cactus on top of the little dresser, and fell asleep looking at it. 

The next morning you realised someone had pulled the covers over you so you wouldn’t be cold. You could hear the sizzling of something in the pan. It wasn’t perfect, but it was home.


End file.
